


Cups fuck at the mall

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: First time the boys have public sex.





	Cups fuck at the mall

[Original Post ](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/168200858897/my-i-do-an-ask-about-cuphead-and-mugmans-first)

* * *

 

> _The first time Cuphead touched Mugman so intimately in public, Mugs nearly threw up, he was so ashamed and embarrassed and anxious they’d get caught. It was when they were at a food court in a nearby shopping mall; Cuphead was feeling feisty, greedy for Mugman’s attention and affections and after having his pleas for affection rejected by Mugs [we’re out in public Cuphead, I can’t just kiss you!]–  Cuphead finally just decided to do whatever he pleases regardless of how Mugman felt, and so, bluntly, he moved his hand over onto his little brother’s crotch and started palming at it– right when Mugman was about to swallow a bite of his cheeseburger, too! It almost caused him to choke to death !_  
>  The rest of the day Mugman had been furious at Cuphead– cheeks red, head boiling, refusing to speak or even make eye contact with a “very sorry,” Cuphead.   
>  This only made Cuphead needier, demanding too– and finally, grabbing hold of his little brother and hauling him to a quiet, reclusive alcove in part of the Mall– and ignoring Mugman’s protests and squeals– hungrily kissed him, touched him, pinning Mugs up against the wall of the alcove. Mugman would of been lying if he’d said it didn’t rile him up a little bit, being controlled, being desired so badly that Cuphead would go to this great a risk to have him.  
>  Every Time people would pass by, Mugman would tense up, or try to shove Cuphead away– only to be pressed harder against the wall, only for Cuphead to deepen the kissing– and the mixture of fear and anger and confused want only made Mugman unnecessarily horny.   
>  That incident ended with the boys cumming into each other’s hand– Cuphead initiating the sly handy.

 

* * *

 

It was when Mugman had,  _out of frustration_ , _embarrassment, and_ impulse _, slapped_ Cuphead for continuing to touch and grope at him while they walked around the Mall after the initial incident at the food court. They both just, stared at each other, Mugman wide eyed, shocked at what he just did, and Cuphead, just as wide eyed, bringing a hand up to his red and stinging cheek. And then when their eyes met again, Mugman took off running, with Cuphead following close behind; both oblivious to the attention they’ve brought to themselves now.

when Cuphead finally caught Mugman by grabbing hold of the back of his baggy black hoodie– he decided to forcibly drag his little brother to a reclusive alcove, by the escalators of the Mall. 

“Let go of me you  _jackass!_ ” Mugman hissed, trying hard  not to draw too much attention to themselves as he feebly tried to squirm himself out of Cuphead’s painful grip on his thin wrist.

Cuphead shoved Mugman hard against the wall of the darkened alcove, and then there they were, hidden by the shadows, both boys glaring at each other.   
“That  _hurt_ ” “Oh, and you _hitting_  me didn’t?” “You deserved that! You pervert, you’re lucky I don’t kick your ass.”   
A challenge. It only made Cuphead hungrier– and he stepped forward, crowding his little brother, and when Mugman tried to make a quick dash to the side, Cuphead slammed his hands on the alcove’s wall, caging Mugs in. Mugman visibly swallowed, the look of justified anger wavering.   
“I’ll scream.” “What happened to you ‘’kickin’ my ass’’?” “I swear to God Cup–” “Fine, then scream.”

For a moment, there was an awkward tone between them– Cuphead glaring down at his little brother with smug expectation, and Mugman glaring back at Cuphead, flustered, trying to stay defiant as he weighed out his options.

Mugman took a deep breath, opened his mouth, about to scream– only to have his scream and air taken right out of him as Cuphead bent down and kissed Mugs roughly. Mugman’s scream only became a muffled squeal as Cuphead took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Muggsy mouth to deepen the kiss.

The whimpers of protest only egged Cuphead on– he’d grind hard against Mugman, finally releasing Mugman’s lips in a wet  _ **p** op_ to move down and greedily kiss and suck on his neck. Mugman was breathing hard now, shaking, trying his best to swallow down the noises of pleasure. 

“S-stop… you’re gonna leave marks..” Mugman pleaded in a whisper, but his body only seemed to betray him as he tilted his head to the side, giving his older brother more access to his pale  slender neck; and with a smug, husky laugh, Cuphead greedily accepted the open invitation to continue marking up Mugs’ neck. 

All the while, Cuphead removed one hand from the wall to slither it’s way down the side of Mugman’s lithe body, careful to feel every curve, grope at his hip, before easing Mugs sweatshirt up and sliding his gloved hand underneath to caress and tease the soft skin right of his hip bone, waist, stomach.

Then impatient fingers were edging their way under Mugman’s jeans, tugging and working on unbuttoning– when Mugman noticed, he began to squirm again, push back against Cuphead, his face aflame now.   
“Cuphead– Cuphead stop! There are people passing by and– _eeee!_   **Stop!** ” Mugman snapped as he wrestled with his brother again for a way to escape, but Cuphead only grinned and laughed as if this was a  ** _game_** , which only pissed off Mugman even more and left him bubbling and fuming.

Of course, Mugman had no chance, and had his thin wrists pinned above his head with just one of Cuphead’s hands, and Cups using his body weight to push Muggsy back against the wall of the shadowed alcove. The two brothers were breathing hard now, Mugman fuming red, glaring up at Cuphead, while Cuphead smirked down at Muggsy, a look of victory on his face. It made Mugman want to puke, that’s how angry it made him.

“I should spit in your eye,” Mugman grumbled, and this only made Cuphead’s smirk grow. “Oh, that’s quite kinky of you Mugs,” Cuphead responded with a wink. Mugman almost screamed, but Cuphead was quick to muffle the second attempt at a scream by kissing Mugman hard, once more. At first, Mugman only struggled, refusing to kiss Cuphead back– that is, til Cuphead brought a hand down to gently cup and caress the side of Mugman’s flushed red face…. And it somehow comforted Mugs, eased him down from anger and fear of being caught. After a moment of lustful French kissing, Cuphead released Mugman’s lips once more, and continued caressing his little brothers cheek so lovingly, it almost made Mugman swoon, especially with the way Cuphead was gazing at him.

Cuphead used his free hand, which had been caressing Mugman’s cheek oh so gently, ghosting over his lips, before dropping it down to his little brother’s crotch– and once his jeans were unbuttoned and zipped down, he slid his hand straight down to cup and grope at Mugman’s cock– which was straining against the boy's’ pants, despite Mugman’s stubborn displease of the whole situation. Again, his body betrayed him. The taste of bile was faint.

At first, Cuphead thumbed and teased the head, receiving the sickest pleasure as he watched Mugman’s face heat up into a lovely reddy red, biting his lip to keep the sounds of pleasure from coming out and alerting any of the passersby’s– squeezing his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose; and when he began to squirm, Cuphead stopped.

Mugman couldn’t stop himself from letting out a desperate and hurt whine when the teasing stopped, and Cuphead only chuckled, removing his hand with a tsk, tsk. He then used his free hand to unbutton and unzip his own jeans, and Mugman watched this with half lidded eyes, and when Cuphead glanced up at Mugs, he caught the boy licking his lips– and just that in itself made Cuphead groan, and hurry it up with pulling out his own throbbing and needy cock from his pants.

In a desperate rush of movement, Cuphead had pulled out Mugman’s cock, and bringing the hand up to his mouth, spat in it, covering it in as much spit as possible, before bringing it back down between the two– and with a deep sigh, took hold of both his and Muggsy’s cock. The two just stood there, breathing deeply.

Then, with a slick, spit covered hand, Cups’ began to slide his hand up and down both his and Muggsy’s cock, flushed together, jerking them off. As this continued, the boys began to lose any ounce of control– Mugman was whining and moaning uncontrollably, squirming and flexing his hands that were still pinned above his head– but not for long, as Cuphead was losing his grasp and even his grasp to reality from just how good it felt– grinding and jerking him and Mugs off,  _out in public_  nonetheless –only made the disgustingly wet and sticky noises happening between them much filthier and the hottest thing either boys had ever experienced.

As Cuphead’s movements began to grow sporadic, once Mugman’s wrists were released as his older brother used that hand to balance himself against the wall, Mugs clung to Cuphead and started his own rhythm of grind against his brother and moving against Cuphead’s cock.

Mugman was the first to cum, digging his nails into his older brother’s shoulders, stretching on his toes to kiss Cuphead, mainly to silence the large moan threatening to come out from his as the orgasm wracked throughout his entire body. 

Using Muggsy’s cum as added lubrication, and not to mention the deep, delicious kiss Mugman was giving him, Cuphead was quick to follow after with his own blissful orgasm, using both arms to wrap around and pull Mugman close as the two road out their orgasms together, grinding against each other, kissing deeply to muffle their whines and moans.

* * *

Although Mugman would be lying if he had denied that wasn’t one of the best orgasms he’d have, he was still royally pissed at Cuphead when the two had to figure out how to sneak out of the Mall, which was still busy as ever, with their messed up clothes, stains of saliva and sweat and cum on both their pants and shirts. 

Cuphead still had a floaty look on his face when they managed to leave the mall without directing too much attention to themselves– and Mugman found it so annoying.

“I’m going to _kill you_  once we get home,”Mugman growled, giving his brother a rather mean look before turning away, crossing his arms and pouting.

Cuphead only laughed at this, “Oh, so round 2?”

_**SMACK.** _

“Stop  _freakin’_ hittin' me!”


End file.
